leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
DP111
}} Saving the World from Ruins! (Japanese: 鋼鉄島の遺跡！ The Ruins of !) is the 111th episode of the , and the 577th episode of the Pokémon anime. It aired in Japan on January 22, 2009 and in the United States on June 20, 2009. Blurb Team Galactic has taken over the Iron Island ruins, where their Spear Key has unleashed a strange energy from the ruins. On top of that, the frequency from their machines has driven the local Steel-type Pokémon berserk! The energy has overwhelmed Riley's Lucario, and Lucario attacks Riley and our heroes. Fortunately, Riley is training to be an Aura Guardian, and he uses his own Aura to shield everyone. At Riley's insistence, Pikachu hits Lucario with a Thunderbolt—Lucario backs off, but then it charges Team Galactic! In the meantime, the energy from the ruins has triggered reactions from distant Mt. Coronet and even the meteorites in Veilstone City, and scientists around the region are scrambling to figure out what's happening. Back on Iron Island, Commander Mars' Purugly defeats Lucario, but Riley realizes Lucario was trying to destroy Team Galactic's machines. As our heroes run to finish what Lucario started, Piplup falls into the same cavern where Barry and Team Rocket were trapped after their own scrap with Team Galactic. When Dawn tries to help get them out, an angry Steelix knocks her into the cavern! Riley holds Steelix at bay while Ash and Brock finish the mission; as soon as Pikachu destroys Team Galactic's machinery, Steelix and the island's other Steel-type Pokémon calm down. This also shuts down the ruins, so Team Galactic beats a quick retreat. As a parting gift, they wire the ruins with enough explosive to blow up Iron Island. Riley and Lucario run to disarm the bombs, but Ash and Brock need to rescue their friends from the cavern. James' Carnivine comes to the rescue: it uses a new move, Vine Whip, to help pull itself to the surface, then pulls up everyone else. As our heroes rejoice, Commander Mars, now a safe distance from the island, hits the detonator for the explosives. The whole island trembles, but remains intact! Riley and Lucario used their combined powers of Aura to contain the detonating bombs and channel them high above the island to explode harmlessly. With everything quiet for now, Cynthia's grandmother Carolina flies in to examine Team Galactic's handiwork. Both the ruins and Team Galactic's machine are made of the same compound as the Veilstone meteorites; Team Galactic must be using that to locate Spear Pillar, a key to summoning Dialga and Palkia. Riley offers to help Carolina survey the island, but Ash and his friends have other things on their mind. They part on friendly terms with Barry, then get on the ferry. Their destination: Dawn's next Contest and Ash's next Gym battle! Plot Continuing from the last episode, is trying to attack and . Riley blocks it using his Aura and comments that he and his Lucario are Aura Guardians in training. After Lucario gets shocked by 's , it runs away to the source of the waves, which is a machine that Team Galactic had made. Lucario faints after a battle with Mars, so and go to help. While jumping over a big hole, accidentally falls in. discovers this is the hole where and are. Dawn tries helping them up from the hole when a Steelix appears, making Dawn fall in as well, and attacks them. Riley goes back to help them, while Ash battles with Mars and destroys the machine allowing Team Galactic to scan only 60% of Mt. Coronet in their search for the Spear Pillar. Mars is defeated, but escapes with the Spear Key and informs them that she has installed bombs in the ruins, and will blow it up at any second. She then gets off the island in a helicopter. Ash then uses Chimchar to use to get everybody escape the hole, but the ground is too hard, causing it to be recalled. Ash informs every one of this causing James to cry with . watches James crying and then learns , and uses its new move to help everyone escape the hole. Riley says that he and Lucario would try something to disarm the bomb and tells the others to run as far as they can. When Riley and Lucario find the bombs, they attempt to take it off, but can't. Mars then detonates the bombs but there is no explosion. Riley and Lucario had used an Aura Bubble to trap an explosion in it. They then send it to the sky and the island is safe. Professor Carolina arrives and studies the stones Team Galactic had left and asks Riley to help her study the island's mysterious connection with the Veilstone City meteorites. Back at Team Galactic Headquarters, Mars apologizes to Cyrus for her failure in destroying Iron Island. Cyrus tells her it's only a temporary setback, and places Saturn in charge of excavating the Spear Pillar. Even with only a 60% scan, Team Galactic have still made headway in their search for the Spear Pillar and their quest for the ability to control Sinnoh space-time will continue. Major events * and succeed in stopping Team Galactic in their search for the Spear Pillar. * James's Carnivine learns . * Mars attempts to blow up Iron Island using bombs but is stopped by Riley and . Debuts Humans * Charon Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * * Riley * Mars * Cyrus * Saturn * Professor Carolina * * s * Jupiter (cameo) * Charon (cameo) * Reggie (cameo) * Yuzo (cameo) * Professor Rowan (cameo) Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Reggie's) * ( '; multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * * * (×2; under Reggie's care) * (×3; under Reggie's care) Trivia * Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Examination: * During the title card sequence in the Japanese version, the title card music from the is played instead of the normal music. * Music from Lucario and the Mystery of Mew and Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea is used as background music. * The way learned is somewhat similar to how and evolved. * This episode marks the second time in the that one of 's Pokémon is seen learning a new move. ** The first time was James's Cacnea in Once There Were Greenfields. Both of them are also James's Pokémon, and types as well. * The ruins discovered by Team Galactic have the same name as a real in-game location in . * Team Rocket doesn't blast off or recite their in this episode. Errors Dub edits * Music from Pokémon Heroes is used in addition to music from Lucario and the Mystery of Mew and Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. In other languages |es_eu= |cs= |da= |de= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |it= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= Ruiny Zheleznogo ostrova! |es_la= |sv= |ro= |ko= }} 111 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Masamitsu Hidaka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Tamayo Yamamoto Category:Episodes by multiple storyboarders Category:Episodes directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Toshihito Hirooka Category:Episodes focusing on Barry Category:Episodes focusing on Team Galactic Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon learns a new move de:Auf den letzten Drücker! (Staffel 12) es:EP580 fr:DP111 it:DP111 ja:DP編第111話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第110集